Miner
|maxeu=32 |eu_use=2-3 |eu_use2=Increases depending on drill and or scanner |storage=1000 |firstappearance=Early IC1 |id=blockMachine@7 }} The automated Miner is the lazy man's answer to mining. Why spend all that time down in dangerous caves when, with a little EU, and a few bits and pieces, you can mine ore from the surface!? Recipe Requirements Running the Miner requires 3 things: *'Energy' from a cable or portable sources. It will only accept 32EU/p *'Mining Pipe' is consumed to dig down, but will be returned if the drill is removed. *A or Optional *An or , so that it branches off to the sides to mine blocks, instead of just boring a shaft directly down. *A to collect lava and water blocks that get in the way of mining. These are optional, but highly recommended. Operation , Mining Pipe, an OV Scanner, and an Ejector Upgrade.]] To use the Miner, insert a Drill Bit into the top-left, a Scanner in the bottom-left and Mining Pipes into the middle-left. The Miner will consume the pipes to dig down extracting ore it finds in its scan range. (See Scanning Range section) Any ore found will be brought up and stored in the inventory of the Miner. Placing an in the top right slot will make the Miner eject the ores and cobblestone into whatever inventory the Ejector Upgrade is set to eject to. Once the Miner has finished, you can retract the pipes by removing the Drill bit. If you place a stack (eg. of cobblestone) in the pipe slot, this will be placed in place of the pipe, avoiding leaving a deep dangerous hole. An easy method of efficiently mining with the Miner is to dig down to the upper level of the strata containing the ore you are seeking. Dig through a tunnel until you find a scan result you are happy with and set up the Miner. For power, consider using a , as you are likely to be relatively deep and pumping Lava from a adjacent to the Miner is an energy efficient means to power the Miner. Scanning Range A miner with an mines all ore in a 7x7 block column centered and below it. link=Miner|The 7x7 blocks area However, a miner with an mines all ore in a massive 13x13 block column! Liquids If the Miner hits water or lava while tunneling it will stop unless they are cleared. Placing a next to the Miner will automatically extract liquids, storing the lava in the tank and discarding the water. Liquid extraction will not allow the Miner to penetrate large bodies of liquid (ie: oceans or lakes) as source blocks regenerate faster than the Pump can gather them. Energy Costs Rough power costs for one operation: *'Mining Drill:' ~450-470 EU *'Diamond Drill:' ~880-900 EU *'OD Scanner:' ~65-75 EU *'OV Scanner:' ~165-190 EU So the cost to drill down 1 level with a Mining Drill + OD Scanner is ~460+~70 = ~530 EU And the cost to drill down 1 level with a Diamond Drill + OD Scanner is ~890+~70 = ~960 EU The Diamond Drill is far more expensive but around four times faster. EU/Tick: A miner with a Mining Drill and OD Scanner will use ~2-3 EU/t. A miner with a Diamond Drill and OV Scanner will use ~20-24 EU/t due to the higher cost per tool and faster mining speed.